Derby Themes
Thematic derbies are derbies where some tasks are worth more points and players have better chances to win some rewards. 400-point tasks are the same as 320-point tasks. During thematic derbies, they are simply worth 25% more points. However, during mystery derbies, even tasks normally worth less than 320 points may show up as 400-point tasks. All tasks in the thematic derbies will also increase combo tasks that contain tasks or production items specified in the theme. This means there will also be a higher rate of appearance of items not mentioned in the theme by virtual of their being present in the combo's along with the specified items. Thematic derbies are not always exactly the same. This article lists the most recent versions. ---- 'Animal derby' *Boosted tasks *Better chances to win expansion items for the barn and silo ---- 'Bingo derby' Bingo derbies increase chances to win extra rewards or extra points. Neighborhood members are given a random bingo card where they can try and complete one to three lines (horizontally, vertically or diagonally). Lines are composed of squares. Each square shows an usual derby task, which must be accomplished once or several times. The usual derby continues normally. Accomplished bingo squares have a blue background. There are no combo(basket) tasks on the Bingo card. Strategy tips -''' You can complete 3 lines in any method: horizontal, vertical, or diagonal. As of the Fall 2018 update, the game no longer ends when the first bingo line is completed. You can complete one line at a time, if you wish, to score all 3 lines. However, keep in mind each player can do only the usual 9 tasks (10 tasks with spending diamonds) and this can limit how many bingo lines you can complete if you don't plan carefully. For Reward Bingo derbies, each completed bingo line gives you one extra reward column, so you might wish to go for the maximum three bingo lines and possibly forfeit ending in the top three places in the derby. ---- '''Birthday derby *Boosted tasks *Special fence decorations ---- 'Blossom derby' *Blossom tasks return to the board when completed. A different player can complete it for additional points, up to 400 points when enough players have completed it. *For neighborhoods with only one player opting in, the blossom derby is no different from a regular derby. For the solo player, it can only reach a maximum of 320 points. Although the completed blossom task will return to the board, the solo player cannot take it again and it should be deleted to make room for another blossom task. Note that there can be other tasks worth 320 points that are not marked as a blossom task. There is no advantage in taking a blossom task over a non-blossom 320-point task. *Amount of blossom tasks available on derby board depends on number of opted-in players according to the following table: ---- 'Camping derby' *Boosted tasks ---- 'Carnival derby' *Boosted tasks ---- 'Easter derby' *Boosted tasks *Expansion items for the barn and silo in greater amounts ---- Fall derby *Boosted tasks ---- Fishing derby ' *Boosted tasks *Expansion items for the barn and silo are doubled ---- 'Friends derby *Boosted tasks *Puzzle pieces in greater amounts ---- 'Halloween derby' *Boosted tasks *Better chances to win expansion items for the barn and silo *Special rewards (last threshold) ---- 'Harvest derby' *Boosted tasks ---- 'Holiday derby' *Boosted tasks *Better chances to win expansion permits, barn & silo upgrades materials, puzzle pieces, and seasonal decorations ---- 'Mystery derby' * Special 400-point mystery tasks on the derby board. * The mystery task reveals its details when taken. * The mystery task can be any existing derby task. TIPS: * Although players don't know what the Mystery Task is until it has been selected, it still helps to prepare ahead of time, such as "stacking up" items on machines and having 42 served town visitors before you start the derby. HOWEVER, avoid having items still in the slots in the machines that produce more than one item that might be requested in a task. For example, if players still have blackberry muffins in queue in the bakery and the Mystery Task asks for production of cookies, players would have to wait until all the blackberry muffins clear the queue before cookies can be made. * Similarly, players might consider not growing crops that need a long time to be harvested as Mystery Task might be a Harvest Task such as growing tomatotes or strawberries and players would have to wait until the fields are cleared before growing the required crops. In other derbies, one could simply not take such tasks, but in the Mystery Derby, one is stuck with whatever the Mystery Task one happens to pick. * It might be wise not to take a Mystery Task just before one has to sign out of HD soon (or go to bed) as it might turn out to be a task that expires before one returns to HD. ---- 'New Year's derby' *Expansion items for the barn and silo in greater amounts ---- 'Party derby' *Boosted tasks *Better chances to win boosters ---- 'Picnic derby' Picnic derbies increase chances for tasks containing: +Town visitors These are worth a maximum of 400 points. Players also get better chances to win expansion items for the barn and silo. ---- 'Power derby' *More tasks per player *Boosted tasks *Better chances to win expansion items for the barn and silo *Exclusive fall decorations (last threshold) ---- 'Summer derby' *Boosted tasks *Better chances to win expansion items for the barn and silo *Beach Sign decoration for all top 3 neighborhoods ---- 'Town derby' *Boosted tasks ---- 'Trophy derbies' *Doubled rewards for top 3 neighborhoods ---- 'Yoga derby' *Boosted tasks ---- Category:Derby Category:Guides